1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a arm wrestling device which has numerous advantages including the elimination of any advantage a long-armed contestant would have over a short-armed contestant and the ability of the device to allow a right-handed contestant to wrestle a left-handed contestant. Particularly, it is concerned with an arm wrestle device having a mechanism interconnecting the two arm wrestling levers which is selectively operable to allow contestants to wrestle regardless of which arm they use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arm wrestling has enjoyed a long history of popularity, with conventional arm wrestling simply entailing two contestants facing each other across a table, placing elbows on the table, grasping hands, and, starting with their arms in a generally upright position, attempting to pin the other contestant's hand to the table. Although this competition is quite simple, it suffers from several deficiencies. For example, longer-armed contestants can have a slight mechanical advantage over shorter-armed contestants due to the length of their forearms. Further, it will be appreciated that conventional arm wrestling only allows persons to wrestle using the same arms. That is, both contestants must use either the right arm or the left arm. Thus, one contestant cannot use his right arm and the other contestant his left arm. Still another problem that has existed in conventional arm wrestling is that arm strength is not necessarily determinative of the outcome of the competition. That is, the fact that the contestants are in hand-to-hand engagement allows certain techniques to be used which will aid the contestant having knowledge of such techniques.
Several arm wrestling machines have been proposed in the past which overcome some of these problems associated with conventional arm wrestling, but are deficient in a number of respects. Such arm wrestling machines generally eliminate hand-to-hand contact between contestants thereby making the contest dependent upon arm strength, not technique. Although these past arm wrestling machines have been effective in eliminating hand-to-hand contact between contestants, they are deficient in that heretofore it has been impossible for one contestant to wrestle using his right arm and the other contestant to wrestle using his left arm. Further, many such machines have not been adjustable to account for different arm lengths of the contestants. Those machines that have included adjustable features have not done so in a way to properly support the contestant's arm or to eliminate a mechanical advantage enjoyed by one of the contestants. Thus, it would be highly desirable if a arm wrestling device were devised which was selectively operable to allow contestants to use either arm to wrestle, and was able to accommodate different arm sizes without giving either contestant a starting advantage.